Why?
by Sawada Tsunayuki
Summary: What is this feeling..why does my heart beats so loudly...why does it hurts...why... /G27/ Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this story long ago so i thought some people might like it so enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn i only own the plots of the story.**

 **Warning: English typo**

 **Summary: What is this feeling..why does my heart beats so loudly...why does it hurts...why...**

* * *

 **Tsuna's POV**

What is this feeling that i always get... everytime i see 'that person'...it is beating so loudly and yet it hurts so this what they call love? But even if i am in love there is no way that he will feel the same way or even notice a **DAME** like me.

I suck at school academically and physically while he is the Student Council is a total opposite of me and is the most popular guy in school which can go on par with sasagawa kyoko the school 's no way he would like a dame person like me to even think that i have feelings for 's no way but then one day something happened that i never thought it would...

It was a normal day where i'm walking to school with gokudera and yamamoto put his arm around my shoulders.

"DON'T GET SO CLOSE TO TENTH YOU BASEBALL-FREAK!" gokudera yelled

"Maa maa gokudera,i'm not doing anything" said yamamoto

"Why you-" gokudera argued

Gokudera continued his one-sided arguement and as i was about to stop them,i felt like someone is watching me.I looked around and my eyes landed on the student council window and my heart started beating so loudly that it 'him' and he is staring at has blonde gravity defying hair like mine but in brown and he has blue aqua i was so deep in thought i didn't realized someone was calling my name.

"-nth tenth" gokudera called

"..H-huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah there's nothing,let's go to class"

"If you say so tenth" and we went to class.

 **Giotto's POV**

I saw him again walking with his friends.I tried to stay calm as i saw an arm around his shoulder and suddenly the silver haired guy started an arguement with the raven haired guy.I ignored them and stared at the brunet who suddenly turned and saw has such beautiful brown eyes and as we continued to stare my heart starts beating a few seconds,he continue his way to class with his friends.

"You're watching him again?" G asked

"...Yeah" i answered as i put my hand on the window

"Giotto if you love him that much why don't you just ask him out?"

"G he might find it gross that if suddenly a man asked him out and i don't even know if he even likes me,we met once but we never really talked"

"But you do realized that his friends are getting really close to him"

"G!"

"I'm just saying that you better make your move before your to late"

"I will keep that in mind" giotto sighed

"Oh and i came here because there is another stack of paperwork you need to sign"

I nodded and sighed again and dismissed G.I stared at the paperwork.

"I hate paperwork" and started working

 **No one's POV**

"Sawada please hand in this paper to the student council" Akira sensei (random name i came up with) said as she gave a piece of paper to Tsuna

"Hai" Tsuna took the paper and headed to the student council room,and as i knocked the door i heard a voice said "come in" and i opened the door and i felt my face turned red and closed back the he is that person is signing his paperwork and did not even looked up.

"U-umm"

This caught his attention and he looked up and smiled.

"Do you need something?" asked giotto

"I-i was asked to hand this to the student council" Tsuna said as he raised the paper he was holding

"Please hand me that paper"

Tsuna gives him the paper "I-i will be going now" and as he was about to leave he felt a hand suddenly grabs his wrist and he quickly turned to only see giotto holding his wrist.

"W-what is i-it?" asked Tsuna and his face started heating up.

Giotto did not spoke and pinned Tsuna to the Tsuna was still confused,Giotto tilted his face upwards and felt a pair of lips on his 's eyes widen but didn't pushed him away and as he was moved away and Tsuna was pushed on to the was a 'click' sound,showing that Giotto just locked the went towards the sofa and pinned Tsuna.

"W-w-why did y-you k-kissed m-me?" asked Tsuna

"I love you"

"W-what" 'I-is it true that i'm hearing him saying that'

"I have always loved you ever since i saw you,my heart beats very fast everytime i see you"

"B-but W-why?" Tsuna started crying "I-i mean i'm **DAME** -Tsuna w-why would you choose i'm near you i w-will ruin your r-reputation s-so w-why?"

"I chose you because you are the only one who can make me feel this way and i don't even care about my reputation being ruined as long as i have you next to me i will always be happy"

Tsuna tears started rolling down his cheeks and Giotto wiped them away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry Tsuna but i can't control myself anymore" before Tsuna could say anything Giotto silents him with a kiss.

Giotto slip his tongue into Tsuna's lips to explore his hot moved his hand under Tsuna's shirt and pinched his nipple.

"A-ah" Tsuna moaned

As Giotto moved away Tsuna realized that his shirt was then moved from kissing Tsuna's neck to his starts licking then nibble as his other hand was pinching his other nipple.

"M-hmm" Tsuna bit his lips to prevent any moans from escaping and Giotto stopped and looked up

"Please don't do that i want to hear your voice"

Tsuna shook his head and said "Its emberrassing" and covered his face with his hands.

Giotto took his hand and kissed it.

"Please only for me" said giotto and Tsuna nodded

Giotto removed Tsuna's pants and starts licking his member.

"Ahhhhh" Tsuna moaned as he felt Giotto took it whole inside his mouth and moves up and down

"I-i'm g-going t-to- ahhh" Tsuna came into Giotto's mouth and Tsuna shuttered and swallowed it and said "Don't worry i like your taste" and Giotto removed his pants and his member was big that is make Tsuna blush even redder.

"Suck it Tsuna" said Giotto and Tsuna nodded and leaned down and started licking and sucking took half of Giotto's member into his mouth and Giotto graoned and grabbed a fist of Tsuna's hair and pushed him down until it was fully in his moved away to beathe for raised his fingers to Tsuna's mouth and he started licking and sucking his then pull away his fingers and inserted on finger into Tsuna's felt the pain and grabbed on to Giotto's inserted another finger and started moving in and out to make Tsuna relax from the removed his fingers and Tsuna whimpered for the loss.

"I'm going to put it in" said Giotto

"W-wait"

"I can't" Giotto thrusts into Tsuna

"I c-can't it's too big and it hurts" Giotto seeing Tsuna's expression in pain,he quickly kiss him and play with his nipple to lessen the felt the pain being replaced with pleasure and started to moan.

"Tsuna say my name"

"G-gio- AHHH" Tsuna moaned loudly as he felt intense pleasure from the spot where Giotto trusted at,Giotto saw this and thrusts into the same spot again and Tsuna wrapped his hands around Giotto's neck.

"F-faster G-giotto"

"Then promise me that you would not do this with anyone else but me"

"Y-yes"

Giotto thrusts faster and deeper into Tsuna

"I-i'm g-gonna"

"Me too Tsuna"

Giotto kissed Tsuna as they release theirrr orgasm together at the same moved away abd saw his cum flowing out of Tsuna's rear.

"G-giotto a-are we a c-couple n-now?" asked Tsuna and blushes

"Yes" said Giotto as he kiss Tsuna's forehead

"I l-love you G-giotto" said Tsuna before he fell smiled and kissed him again and whispers "I love you too Tsuna and i will not let anyone have you"

Giotto then cleaned Tsuna and gave him new cloths and covered him with a blanket that he has whenever he has to stay late to finish his paperwork and cover his lover with it so that he won't feel looked at his lover's sleeping face before he continued his paperwork.

And so a new journey arise for the new couple.

* * *

 **I hope you like my first G27 oneshot.**

 **I'm not very good at writing fanfictions yet so i'm sorry if my stories are not interesting.**

 **I hope you guys leave a review about your opinion about this story i would appreciate it.**

 **Don't worry about the R27 Truth or Dare Vongola Style i will be discontinuing that story but i will use your dares to make them into stories.**

 **So bye for now.**

 **Ciao~**


	2. Author's note

**Okay since some of you guys like this one-shot i will try to write more about them.**

 **I will be making a multi-chapter for the sequel since some of you wanted to see how the story goes.**

 **Let's just hope i will be able to get the first chapter out as soon as possible.**

 **I will work on the sequel once i have posted this message.**

 **I will be planning that if i'm not really busy i will try to update as often as i can.**

 **So,for now**

 **Ciao~**


End file.
